Inuyasha The Ape man
by Disneyjunkie13
Summary: Kagome's life changes when she takes a trip to Africa, and meets a man who wears only a loin cloth, and lives with the apes. Can she cope with his weird ways? And will love bloom?
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha; The Ape Man

Chapter One

By Kagome13

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or Tarzan, but I love them**

_Here is the edit and better version of Inuyasha the ape-man. So please read and review. _

_Bye_

_Kagome_

The plane was flying over Africa. In this plane was a family who was flying home from Australia. In this plane were a man and his wife. The man was a businessman from New York. His hair was a pale white and it was tied into a high ponytail. His eye was a bright amber color, which both his sons inherited from him. His name was Inutaisho and he was a great dog-demon.

His wife and mate name was Izoyai. Her hair was beautiful and long raven color hair. Her eyes were of a violent-blue. Their son, who looked just, likes his father. The baby had soft white hair and his father eyes. On top of his head were two dog-ears. His name was Inuyasha and he was a baby.

Izoyai gently put her son in his crib. She then sat down next to her mate, and put on her set belt as they continued to flew over Africa.

"So how was your meeting?'' asked Izoyai

"It was good.'' said Inutaisho as he read his newspaper

"I wonder how Sesshomaru is doing.''

"I am sure he is fine.'' said Inutaisho as he turned a page of his newspaper. Sesshomaru was Inutaisho eldest son and he was from his first wife.

Soon the airplane start to go through tribulation and a storm was coming toward them. They had to land now. The airplane went through tribulation, and it rocks the airplane. The rocking cause baby Inuyasha to start cry.

"Ssshh, baby.'' said Izoyai as she tried to calm down her son.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenient, but we are having some teleology difficult. Soon we are going to land in the jungle.'' announced the pilot.

Both Inutaisho and Izoyai made sure their set belt were fasted. Izoyai put a gentle hand on the crib to make sure the baby was safe.

Slowly the pilots start to decrease the airplane into the Jungle. The airplane brush against some trees as it land. They land the airplane in the middle of nowhere. The pilot tried to use the radio, but could not get any responds.

"Hello, anybody there?'' asked the pilot in the radio

"This is captain Richard, can any body hear me? I am the captain of Shimmeray. We had some teleology difficult. We are stuck in the middle of the jungle in Africa. Can you please send us a rescuers time''

"Wait here Izoyai. I'll go check on the pilot.'' said Inutaisho as he got up from his seat. He walked to the co-pilots room.

"Be careful.'' she said as she watch her mate walk to the pilot's cabin

"What is the problem?'' he asked

"I can't get any responses.'' said the captain Richard

"Well, what is the problem?''

"We must to deep in the jungle'' said the co-pilot

A scream was let out from the main room. Inutaisho run into the room, which where he left his wife and his youngest son in. Standing over his dead wife's body, was a leapord. Izoyai's blood was all over her body. Inutaisho let out a roar, when he saw his wife on the ground. Her blood was on the muzzle of the beast.

When he let out the roar, the leopard charge at Inutaisho aiming for his throat. The leopard scratches Inutaisho with his claws and his fangs. The leopard starches Inutaisho on his stomach and his shoulder.

The wounds drew blood. Soon more leopards join in the fight. They leopards attack both the pilot and co-pilot. Since they had no weapons they died from the vicious animals.

Once the Pilot and co-pilot was dead. All the leopards gang up on Inutaisho. He had two leopards on his back and the rest were attacking him from the back and the front. The leopard bitten into Inutaisho's neck, slowing killing Inutaisho.

Soon the leopards left the airplane, after they had their full of their victims. Hiding in the trees was a she-ape, which had seen the leopards enter into the strange place. The she-ape had no ape of hers own. For the leopard had ate her only child. She saw the leopards left the airplane. She climbs down her tree to investigate.

Lying on the floor was three men and a woman. The she-ape was about to leave, but when she heard a baby cry she stopped in her tracks.

She slowly starts to follow the sound of it. The cried lead her to a crib. Covering over the crib was a blue blanket that had little spots of blood on it. The she-ape slowly start to pulled the blanket away from the crib, to find a baby.

She stared at it the baby and took in his weird eyes, hair and ears. The she-ape smiled at the baby. The child laughs at her. Around his neck was a locket that held a picture of his family and it had his name on it. Sarah decided to take the child with her, before the leopard could eat him. So she took him into her arms and carried him to her nest.

"I am sorry, Lord Sesshomaru. But we cannot find your father or his wife. The last thing we heard from them, was that they were flying over Africa.'' said Jaken as he told his master, who was looking out over his father's company.

Lord Sesshomaru stay quiet as his servant told him. What had happen to his father and his human wife? Sesshomaru had long white hair that trail down his back. He was dress in an elegant business suit. His cold amber looked out over his father's lands and companies.

"And what about my little brother.''

"He was too, on the plane. My lord, we can't not find them. I am sorry.'' said Jaken as he looked at his master.

Inuyasha grow up to be a smart and good ape. The she-ape who had rescued him from the airplane, name was called Sarah. Inuyasha's hair grows long, and it was still white. His hair was in dreadlocks cause he never had a brush to his hair.

He lives his entire live with the gorilla. He was lonely, he long for a mate of his own. But soon his lucky will change when three explorers will arrive in the jungle.

The first one was Naraku Onigumi, who keeps shooting his gun at anything that moved. Naraku was avenge built and he should-length brown wavy hair. He was hired to protect and guided Miroku Higurashi and his little sister.

The second person was Miroku Higurashi, who had come to Africa to study the gorillas. He was a scientist, who wants to study the relationship between man and apes. He had black hair, which was pulled back into a small ponytail. He had brown eyes.

Then there was Miroku's younger sister Kagome, who had come with her brother to sketch the animals. She had raven hair that was pulled into a high ponytail. Beautiful blue eyes that capture yours soul. She was wearing a pair of shorts and tank top. She carried a pack bag and her sketchbook with her.

The group of three continued to walk through the jungle. Until the found the group nest that the gorilla left behind.

"Look, we are standing on a gorilla's nest.'' said an excited Miroku

"Yes, let us continued on are way.'' said Naraku as he took his spot as the leader.

Kagome stopped on the way to draw a monkey. Thank god the monkey didn't move. She draws a quick sketch of the monkey. When Kagome was done with her drawing. She heard a growl and when she turned around she found herself face a leopard.

The leopard, was drooling and Kagome could smell the animal's breath on her face. She froze in fear, but the next second she was running away and scream. Inuyasha was in a tree with his family, when he heard the scream. Inuyasha decided to invest, so he told his mother that he was going to check on it.

Inuyasha left his family to see what was the problem. He swings from vine to vine. He saw a figure running away from the leopard.

Inuyasha scooped lower and grabbed the girl the girl by her pack bag. The leopard climbed into the closest tree and start to stalk them. Inuyasha hold the girl closer to him and he swing from vine to vine.

The leopard continues to follow them, but with Inuyasha's speed. They soon lose him. Inuyasha carried the girl into a tree. He then gently places her on the tree branch.

Kagome, who had been carried for the last fifteen minutes with this man, was shocked. She stared in awe of the man. Who had saved her. He had long white hair and golden eyes. His body held muscle and he was dress in a lion cloth.

Kagome blushed at the man. Inuyasha stared at the girl. She was beautiful.

'What is this creature.' thought as he got a little closer to her.

He looked her in the eyes as he reached for his ponytail. He took the hair tied from her hair. Once her hair was loose. Inuyasha's hand stink into her hair. He touched her hair and her face. Her face felt so soft and silk.

Kagome start to blush even more at his actions. Inuyasha was shocked at how soft and silk her face and hair would. His hand trail down ward. It ran into something soft on her chest. Once Kagome felt a touch there, she jumped and tried to hit the ape-man.

"How do you…''

Inuyasha blocked her attack easily. He wants to know this beautiful creature name. So he told her his name.

"Inuyasha.'' he said as he hit his chest

"What….'' she said as she stared at him.

"What, Inuyasha.'' said Inuyasha as he pointed to her.

"No, no, my name is Kagome.'' said Kagome

"No, no my name is Kagome.'' mimicked Inuyasha

"Kagome, Inuyasha.'' said Kagome as she pointed to herself then Inuyasha

"Kagome.'' he said as he touched her face

"Yes.'' she said

Gunshots rang through the jungle. Ruining their moment. Kagome was shocked at first, but then she remembers her brother and Naraku.

" Can you take my back to my camp.'' said Kagome as she pointed in the direction where the gun shots was fired from.

Inuyasha imitation the gun shot and Kagome said yes. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome around the waist. She clings to him as they start to swing from tree to tree.

To Be Continued ….

_I hope you guys like this chapter. I know it may seem like Disney version of Tarzan, but there is going to be a little surprise. I was watching Tarzan and George of the jungle. I love those movies. I never read the book of Tarzan, but I have seen some of the old movies of them. So again I hope you guys like this chapter. I am slowing reading the Tarzan of the apes book, by Edgar Rice Burroughs. I am on the first chapter still, which is because I am lazy. So please read and review. I also draw a picture for this too. It is of Inuyasha, so if you want to see it. Here is it. http/ yeah_

_Bye_

_Kagome_


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha; The Ape Man

Chapter 3

By Kagome13

_Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha_

**THANK YOU FOR ALL YOU REVIEWS, I LOVE EMAILS TOO**

**Bye **

**Kagome**

Inuyasha and Kagome swing from the trees. Kagome clinched to Inuyasha for her dear life. Inuyasha love the feel of the girl in his arms. Those soft things on her chest rub against his chest.. The feeling made his stomach go upside down.

Gave few minutes, they heard more gunshots and Inuyasha continued to follow them. Soon they arrive were they heard the gunshots from. Inuyasha saw two figures in his jungle. They were two black shadows, and their shape look like him; expect they had dark hair and no dog ears.

Inuyasha gentle put Kagome down on the tree and start to make some monkey sounds. He start to pointed to her family, he was trying to tell her that he want to meet her family.

"Okay.'' Kagome said

Inuyasha got really happy, for he was going to meet Kagome's family. He licks Kagome's check. Again She was shock at what he did. She starts to blush crazily. Her skin taste so good. Nice and sweet. Inuyasha want to do it again.

Naraku sensed someone was watching them. He notices two figures in a tree. One had white hair and the other had black hair. The one with black hair had a womanly figure. Naraku assumed that it was Kagome, or a native.

He tapped Miroku on his shoulder and pointed to the two figures. Miroku too, notice the figures.

"It that Kagome?''

"It looks like.'' said Naraku

"Well the shoot the thing next to her'' said Miroku

"I will shoot, as so as it trys to make a move on her.'' said Naraku as he got his gun in position.

They watch as the white hair man move closer to Kagome. Naraku shoot his gun at him. The bullet grazed past Inuyasha's shoulder. Skimming it. Inuyasha grabbed his shoulder in pain. Inuyasha then looked at the man who was carrying the gun. Inuyasha let out a roar. The roar held his anger. The fire of gun scared Kagome, knocking her over on to tree branch.

When Inuyasha let out his roar, she was scared of him. They sound of it were terrified and it sounds like his ways in pain. In the next moment, Inuyasha scooped Kagome into his arms and start to carry away. Miroku and Naraku saw the creative stealing Kagome.

"Kagome.'' Miroku shout as he watches his sister disappear from his sight.

Inuyasha carried the young girl in his arms. He didn't trust those men. For one of them tried to hurt him. In his mind, they were untrustworthy. After a minute or two, Kagome start to screamed. This crazy wild man, ha again took her from her brother. Inuyasha had to make his ears, be flat against his head for scream was to loud for him.

He soon got to this huge tree in the jungle. This tree was gigantic. The branch were huge, you could walk on them. On the top of the tree, there was opening to the tree. Once he sat her on her feet, she starts to fight him. She banged her hang against his chest. Inuyasha just stood there, allow her to vent her anger on him.

Soon Kagome got tired of beating her hands against chest, and she fall down to her knees running down her checks were tears. Inuyasha gentle pick her up and gentle put her on a bed soft leafs. Once she was settling in the bed, she slowly started to fall asleep. Once Kagome was asleep, Inuyasha left her in the tree to get some food her. He grabbed bananas, mango and some other type of fruits.

He carried the fruits in to the tree. He put them next to the bed. He stared at awe of the beautiful creature in front of him. He allows her to sleep longer. After dark she woke up. Kagome woke up and saw that it was dark. She looked up and found Inuyasha staring at her. She start scream again. Inuyasha grabbed a mango and took a bite of it. He then made as if he was asking her if she want some.

With the food in front of her face, she could not deny it. So she took the bite out of Inuyasha's mango. Inuyasha gripped a banana and start to make some more ape sounds. Kagome and Inuyasha continue to eat their meal in silence.

Inuyasha and Kagome ate their fruits in silence. Kagome stared at Inuyasha as he ate his food. He was very handsome, and the little white dog-ears were so cute that she just went to play with them. She put her mango down and reached up to touched on of his ears. Inuyasha stopped eating his banana, when he felt her soft hands brushed against one of his ears.

Kagome loved the feeling of his soft fuzzy ears against her hands. The felt like velvet and so soft, she could pet them all day long.

"So how long have you lived in the jungle?'' Kagome asked as she continues to stroke his ears.

Inuyasha loved the sound of her voice. It was so pleasant and it sound so lovely. Inuyasha titled his head more into her hand and tried to understand what she was saying.

Kagome looked at him, waiting for him to reply to her. But it never came, running through her head she thought " I guess he can't speak English.''

"Okay Thank you for dinner and rescue me from the leopard but I think it time for to take me home.'' she told Inuyasha as if he was a little child. Again Inuyasha just at the young girl in front of him. Actually he was staring at her lips. Such lips as hers, they were pink and there were full.

"Do your understand me?'' Kagome said

Inuyasha decided that he want to taste those lips. So he quickly grabbed Kagome's face and kissed her right on the lips. She taste so sweet with hint of mango she ate and mint. Inuyasha could kiss her forever.

Kagome on the other hand was shock. She enjoys the kissed but she would not let this weird man know this so she bit his lip. She bit his lip hard enough to draw blood, when Inuyasha felt the bite on his lip. He jumped back from Kagome and let out a whimpered. _She hurt him_.

Kagome felt sorry for him. She watched as he went to a corner and pout. So she got up from her spot and walked to him. She kneed down in front of him. Then gentle put a hand under his chin. She looked at his bloody lip and grabbed her napkin and whipped the blood from his lip.

"That what you get for not asking my permission to kiss Me.'' said Kagome as she finished whipping the blood off his lip.

Inuyasha snatched the napkin away from her and climbed in the nearest tree branch, holding the piece of cloth. Kagome was really got fit up with the wild man and his action.

"Inuyasha, Will you please just take me back to my camp?'' she asked

Inuyasha got down from the tree branch and pick her up. Carrying her to his tree house, he would not return her to those men. They had tried to hurt him. Running though Inuyasha's head those men was evil and they would try to hurt Kagome. Also he was in love with Kagome. But then again Inuyasha has never seen anybody that look like him before.

"Please Inuyasha will you please take me back to my brother?''

Inuyasha landed at his tree house and place Kagome on the ground. Kagome looked up to found that she was standing in front of beautiful tree house. Inuyasha grinned at her. He grabbed her hand and dragged her into his home/

He showed her the bed that was made out of leave and for its cover was the fur of leopards and other wild animals. Kagome touched the covers, Inuyasha made gestures to sleep. It took Kagome a couple minutes to understand, but she did.

"Oh you mean to go to sleep.'' she said

Inuyasha jumped and down making his monkey noises. Kagome laughed him, Inuyasha stopped jumping up and down. He then jumps on her cause her to fall on to the bed.

She was shocked at what had happen. Inuyasha got up and crawled to floor, in the front of the bed. He took out his sharp rock that was sharp like a knife and stabbed it into the ground. Then he got into a comfort spot and quickly fell asleep. Kagome stared at him, she quietly said to herself

"Kagome, it looks like we are no longer in New York.''

"Naraku, this all your fault.'' Miroku said to Naraku, as they walked in the jungle.

"MY FAULT? What do you mean my fault, you're the one who lost his sister to a wild man.''

"Cause you took so long, that you missed you shot, and that cause us to lose Kagome.'' Miroku said angrily

" Shut up, you stupid monkey doctor.'' Naraku said to Miroku

"Oh, no you did not call me a stupid monkey doctor.''

"Yes, I did.'' Naraku said happily

"You going regret saying that.'' said Miroku as he pushed Naraku

"You did just right now push me''

"Yes, I did/''

"Oh, you going to get it monkey boy.'' said Naraku as he rolled up his sleeves.

"Oh, I am shaking in my boots.''

Naraku punched Miroku, he kicked Naraku. This is what you get, when somebody get kidnapped in the middle of the jungle.

"My lord. The hunter Naraku report that he saw Lord Inuyasha.'' Jaken informed his lord.

"Very good, Jaken. We shall leave to Africa, the first thing in the morning. Pack my clothes and warm up the jet.'' said Lord Sesshomaru as he had his back to his servant.

"Very well my lord.'' Jaken said as he bowed

"Good.'' Sesshomaru said as he listens to his servant's footstep leave the room.

'I found you Inuyasha. It time to come home and reclaim you rightful place.' Sesshomaru thought

Kagome woke up to the bird chirping and in warm comfortable bed. She looks at the foot of the bed. She saw that there was no Inuyasha. Kagome got of bed; she called his name but got no answer. _He left her alone and defenseless too_. She was afraid of what may happen.

She heard a small noise behind her; she quickly looked behind her, but found nothing was there. She waits a couple of minutes, but she heard it again. She looked wildly around, but still could not find anything.

Hanging from the branch above her was Inuyasha, hold some meat. He dropped down behind her, making no noise. He let out a might roar of a lion, scaring the poor girl.

When she heard the roar, she freaked out. Turning around as fast she could, to face Inuyasha's laughing face. Kagome glared at the wild man. She yelled at " Don't do that again. Your nearly gave me a heart attack.'' she said as she put a hand over her heart.

Inuyasha watched as she put a hand over her heart. Quickly Inuyasha put his head against her chest, listening to the fast beat of heart. Kagome blushed at the fact that Inuyasha's head was on her chest.

Once Inuyasha had enough of listening to Kagome's heart. He showed her the meat, he got for her. Kagome looked at the meat, then at him.

What did he think? That she would eat raw meat? I don't think so! Kagome gave him a weird face. Inuyasha made noised as he tried to get her to understand him.

"Inuyasha, I can't eat raw meat. I will get sick.'' she said

Inuyasha understood what she meant. So he gave her the meat and start to build a fire. Once the fire was large enough, Inuyasha took the meat from Kagome as slowly start to cook. Once it was done, he passed it to Kagome.

She took a tender bite of the meat. It taste so good, she dug into it. Inuyasha felt pride as he watched as she ate the cook meat. He was showing her that he would make a good mate for this girl. He just hopes that she would accept him.

**TO BE CONTINUE….**

_So what did you think? Like it or hate it? I made this chapter long, don't you think. Thank you for all your guys' lovely reviews. I will be work on a whole new world and the sequel to blood. Hopeful, cause I got a job. Yap for me! So if anybody wants to talk to me, just go to my account and you can found all the information about it. So bye for now_

_Kagome1_3


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

By Kagome13

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or Tarzan

Inuyasha was gazing at the beauty in front of him. Kagome, she was such a beautiful creature. Her black hair looks lovely. He raised his hand to sweep back a piece of her hair from her face. Inuyasha know in his heart that this woman would be his.

Kagome woke up to found herself staring into his amber eyes. "Inuyasha, what's wrong?'' She asked him. Inuyasha just shook his head, and he lie down and close his head. Kagome took the hint, so she laid back down and want back to sleep.

"It your fault! You had to shoot your gun at the creature. We could have Kagome nice and safe. But no, you had to just shoot him.'' Miroku said, as they got back into their camp.

"Oh, stop complaining. We find your sister tomorrow. So don't worry. I have a plan.'' Naraku said, as he put his gun on the ground to untie his shoes.

"What do mean not to worry? I have to worry, she is my baby sister. Who by the way, was taking by a wild man, who we know nothing about.'' Miroku whined.

"Oh hush up, we going to find the man and then we are going to take him back with us to the states.'' Naraku said angrily.

"What?! Why?''

"Well, we can see him to a zoo or something like that. A man who act like an animal. He is not someone is a regular person.'' Naraku said, as let a smirked light up his face.

"What? That wrong, which is another human being. '' Miroku said angrily

"Oh, shut up you old fart and go to bed.'' Naraku said, as he walked into his tent.

"But that is just wrong, he is a human being and I will not be part of this type of slavery.'' Miroku told himself as he watches Naraku go in the tent.

Miroku went back into his own tent, and took his shoes off. He lies down and put his head and thought to himself. 'Kagome, I hope you are safe. Please god, let Kagome be safe and let nothing hurt her.' His eyes closed and he wants to unfitful sleep.

Kagome woke up to sunlight in her eyes. She felt like she had the best night sleep she had ever had in a long time, since she had come to the jungle. She woke up and she stench her body and let all the crank in her body pop. She felt good, and let out a yawn. She starts to look around, and then she noticed Inuyasha was no where in sight.

She continued to scan all around her, and still could not find him. Kagome start to feel scared, where was Inuyasha? Had he left her to find herself. Kagome stood up and remember the fact that she was a couple of feet in the air.

"Inuyasha!!'' Kagome yelled. She was so neverous. She never like heights and she didn't like the fact she was alone in the jungle. She was defendless and she had no way of fight back if there was a predator coming to eat her.

"Inuyasha!!''

Inuyasha was a couple of feet from her, collect some fruit for her. When He heard her calling, Inuyasha grabbed the fruit and he grabbed a vine and start to swing back her.

"Inuyasha!'' Kagome yelled, as tears start to well up in her eyes, and just heard silence. Inuyasha jump off the vine, and land behind her. He made a gorilla sound to get her attention. She heard this gorilla sound, and turned around to find Inuyasha there. She was so excited, and she runs into him. She throws her arms around his waist. She mumbled against his bare chest.

She starts to cry and he felt the wetness on his chest. Inuyasha drop the fruit, and he hesitantly put his arms around her and let her cry. Once she was stop crying, she raised her head and she stared at him, his amber eyes show with concerns.

Inuyasha saw the tears streaming down her face, and he leaned down his face and licked her tears off her face. Kagome stood shock, as she felt his tongue wiped the tears of her face. His tongue felt rasp as he continue to clean her face of the tears.

Once Inuyasha was done licking her face, he look at her face and then he nodded his head. She looked much better with those tears of wetness on her face. Once he was satifatic with her look, he grabbed the dropped fruit and he offers her some.

Kagome took some of it. "Thank you.'' She said as she smiled at him.

Inuyasha felt happy in his heart and he saw Kagome devour the fruit.Inuyasha took a seat, and continued to watch her.

"Ka-go-me.'' He said. Kagome heard him say her name and she looked up. It was the second time he ever said her name.

"Yes, Inuyasha.'' She said, as she took a seat next to him.

Inuyasha tapped his chest, the area over his heart, and then he taps hers.

"I like you Inuyasha.'' She said, as she smiled at him. Inuyasha in turned smile at her.

Sesshomaru walked in to the jungle with his servant Jaken at his side. It was only morning, and the walked into Sesshomaru's employer camp site. They were three separate tents, Sesshomaru follow the scent of his employer. He got in the tent, and he found that the man was all nice and snuggle in his bed. Only little bit of hair was showing from under the blanket.

Sesshomaru kicked him in side, causing the man to fall of the bed. "What the hell?'' Miroku said, as he sit up and rub his head.

"Get up, you fool and tell me where you saw my brother?'' Sesshomaru said, as he glared at Miroku.

"Sesshomaru?'' Miroku asked Confused "what? Brother?'' He asked

To be continued….

Sorry for the long wait, been busy. So here the next chapter, hope you like it. Review please. Sorry for grammar or spelling errors.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

By Kagome13

Disclaimer: Don't Own Inuyasha

_A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Just been busy and lose inspiration. Thanks for the reviews, it keeps me going._

"_Get up, you fools and tell me where you saw my brother?'' Sesshomaru said, as he glared at Miroku._

"Sesshomaru_?'' Miroku asked Confused "what? Brother?'' He asked_

"Yes, Brother.'' Sesshomaru said, as he glared at the two men.

"Oh, crap.'' Muter Naraku, as he tried to hide behind hide Miroku.

"What, oh Crap?'' Sesshomaru asked giving both of them an evil eye.

"Well, you see-'' and Miroku quickly told his boss the story of how Sesshomaru's brother and had Kagome with him and they overreacted. Also telling that, Naraku had shot at the man, which probably made him flee taking Miroku's sister with him. Doing the whole time that they were telling Sesshomaru this, he looked calm and collect as soon as he was done telling the story he attack.

Sesshomaru grabbed both Miroku and Naraku's neck and held them both up by it; he started to threat them.

"You two idiots, better feel lucky that I am in a kind mood other wise, I would have kill you two idiots and left your corpse here to rot.'' Sesshomaru told them as he throws them against the field.

"Ouch.'' Said Miroku as he rubbed his neck.

"I am going to have bruise from this.'' Complained Naraku, as he too rubbed his neck.

"Get up, you two fool. Let go find Inuyasha, and your sister.'' Sesshomaru said, as he turned to walk into the jungle. "Come on, Jaken.''

"Yes, Master.'' Jaken said as he followed his master in to the dark jungle. The two idiots, just watch as he walked into.

"GET UP!! NOW!'' Sesshomaru said, as he turned back and glared at them, which cause them to freeze in fear.

"Yes, Boss.'' They both said, as they quickly ran after him. Naraku grabbed his gun, making sure it was load.

'Now, my chance. Just killed the damn server, the stupid doctor and that damn rich successful business.' He thought to himself, as he trailed behind them.

"Jaken had me my sword.'' Sesshomaru commanded as he put his hand out, waiting for the sword.

"Yes, Master.'' Jaken said as he dropped off a big blue overstuff bag on the ground. He start too climbed through it and as he was climbing into to it. He started throw random stuff out of it.

"I know I packed in here sir.'' Jaken told his master and he continued on his search.

Sesshomaru slowly let out a sigh, and pick up Jaken from the back of his neck. He throws him across the field, and he quickly found the sword and he continued on their journey.

"Master.'' Called Jaken, as they left him there trapped in a tree.

"Hey, Sesshomaru. Should we go back and get him.'' He asked his boss.

"No, that fool will be safer up there, were no wild animals will get him.'' Sesshomaru said, as he cut down the grass.

Inuyasha was playing with his ape family. They are wresting with each other, and Kagome just smiled at them. 'They are so cute!' she thought. She grabbed her backpack and took out her sketch book. She started to quickly draw the scene around her.

She used he blue pencil to draw Inuyasha, by quickly using basic shapes. She drew Inuyasha and his cousins. The picture looked so cute, that she started to continue shading the drawing.

Inuyasha saw her with something on her lap, and his curistory got the best of him. So he crawled over to her and he saw the picture. 'It looks like me.' He thought to himself.

"What do you think, Inuyasha?'' Kagome asked showing of the picture. He point to the figure of him and then he point to his own chest.

"Yea, you silly that is you.'' Kagome said as she laughed at him.

Inuyasha just stared at him and marvel at her beauty. 'She so beauty.' He nodded at her.

"Hey, Inuyasha. Can we go back to the camp? My brother is mostly likely worried sick about me. '' Kagome asked solemnly.

Inuyasha didn't know why she was looking so sad. He started to rub his check next to her, trying to comfort her. Kagome's eyes wide as she felt his skin next to her. She could be feeling the blush coming onto her check.

Then Inuyasha picked up her and started to carry her through the forest. Kagome let out a yep and she felt the wind going through her hair.

Inuyasha just smirked as he heard yell.

"Hey did you hear that?'' Miroku asked, as he looked all around you.

Naraku laughed. "Maybe he is devouring your sister.'' He told Miroku

Miroku got this metal picture in his head, about his sister fighting against a wild jungle man. He got a teffied face about the thought.

"LET GO!!'' He said as he got in front of Sesshomaru and started to fight his way though jungle. Naraku just smirked as he saw the idiot took his idea to heart. He positions his gun and pointed it to Sesshomaru. As he was getting readying to pull the trigged, they heard a "Tarzan scream''

"AAAAHH"

Everyone looked up to see a dark figure flew right above them and dropped right in front of them. The man was holding Kagome. Sesshomaru looked at the young man that was supposal his younger brother. The young man looked so much like their decreased father; it was like look at an old picture.

Inuyasha gentle put down Kagome and looked at the men in front of him. He saw a new person in the group. He saw that this man looked just like him.

'He looked like me?' he thought, and he frowns at that thought

To Be Continued.

Sorry for the wait and please excuse spelling and grammar errors as usual.


	5. Chapter 5

Inuyasha; the Ape Man

Chapter 5

By Kagome_13

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Please ignore the spelling and grammar errors.

_Inuyasha gentle put down Kagome and looked at the men in front of him. He saw a new person in the group. He saw that this man looked just like him._

'_He looked like me?' he thought, and he frowns at that thought. _

"Master Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?'' Kagome asked as she took a step forwards to them.

"Kagome, I see that you have met my little brother.'' Sesshomaru said simply to her and he continued to stare at Inuyasha's face.

Kagome looks at both of the faces and could see the resemblance between them. Why didn't she notice it before? The same silver-white hair, the gold eyes, the unnatural strength. He was the brother of Lord Sesshomaru, the only living son of Lord Inutaisho or that was the rumor. Lord Inutaisho and his wife died on the airplane, about twenty years or so.

How could a child who is less then one year old survive a plane crash, not only that but to manage to stay alive until adulthood it is a miracle.

"Hello Inuyasha, you look well.'' Sesshomaru said

Inuyasha just stared at awe at the man in front of him. He had his white hair and his eyes. Is this man family? He thought to himself.

"Inuyasha, this man is your brother'' Kagome said, as she look straight through his eyes. He first looked at her then he looked at the man that was supposing to his family.

He continues to stare at the man, and slowly took a step towards him. When he was close enough to smell the man, he starts to sniff him. He notices that he and this man had the similar scents, like they were not full brothers but they are pretty close.

"Now, that you are finishing smell me. It times to for us, to live this god forsake forest.'' Sesshomaru sated

"What?'' Kagome asked

"Thank you Kagome for finding him. But it is time for us to return to civilization.'' Sesshomaru said as he hit Inuyasha on the back of his head, causing him to black out. The animals in the jungle start to go crazy as they saw their king being taking away.

"Sesshomaru, you didn't need to hit him so hard.'' She shocked the demon, as she nurse Inuyasha's bump.

"Well, I am not in the mood to fight him, get in the airplane.'' Sesshomaru told Kagome as he picked up his long lost brother.

The gang steps up onto Sesshomaru's private airplane. Kagome sit by Inuyasha, his head in her lap. She gently stroke his hair as the airplane started up and they were up in the air heading back to the States. She turned to Sesshomaru whom was pouring himself a glass of water. "What is going to happen now?'' She asked, as she pet Inuyasha's ears.

Sesshomaru took a sip of his drink and he cross his legs. "Well, you will go home with your brother and continue your life and my brother will be taught to like a proper man.''

"Oh.''

"Yes, all three of you must never speak of Inuyasha when we get back to the states. I don't want anybody to deserve him until he is ready to be introducing to the society.'' Sesshomaru told them, as he raises one of his eyebrows at them.

"How long would that be? I mean, you want to introduce him to the public and everything but it takes a long time for one to learn the English language. How do you expect him to learn at the speed you want him to be?'' Miroku asked, as he leaned forward.

"It very simple, Inuyasha is a half demon and demons absorb information faster then humans. He will have the best tutors in the world and he will take his share of the company.''

"Oh, okay'' Miroku said simply.

"Now, seat back and enjoy the journey home.'' Sesshomaru told them.

Eighteen hours later they arrive at New York. When they were on the airplane, Miroku had to seize Inuyasha, which made him calm and stable through out his trip. When they got off the plane; Sesshomaru helped his brother get into the limousine and he had both Kagome, Miroku and Naraku took a taxis back to their respect homes.

Kagome gentle stroke Inuyasha's hair before she got into the taxis with her brother. She step into the car and took a seat next to her brother, and she had tears steaming down her face as she watch the limousine pulled away from the airport.

"It okay, Kagome.'' Miroku said, as he patted his sister's hand. "Don't worry Kagome, it will fine. Sesshomaru will take good caring of him, 75th street, please.'' He told the cab driver.

"Okay. I hope you are right.'' Kagome told him, as the car started to move.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait and the short chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I am kinda of having writer's block with this story, so that means major Tarzan movies and music for awhile. Also please ignore the spelling and grammar errors.


	6. Chapter 6

Inuyasha the Ape Man

**Chapter 6**

By Kagome

**A/N: Hope you all enjoy this chapter and sorry for the horrible grammar and spelling mistakes. Please enjoy reading and review!!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Tarzan

"_It okay, Kagome.'' Miroku said, as he patted his sister's hand. "Don't worry Kagome, he will fine. Sesshomaru will take good caring of him, 75__th__ street, please.'' He told the cab driver and he turn his attention to his sister whom hand's were knots. _

"Okay, I hope you are right.'' Kagome told him, as the car started to move and she turned her attention to the building outside. She counts the different incense plates that passed by her. She was happy to be back in New York. She was tired of her brother's presence and she couldn't wait to take a nice hot bath. She hoped that Inuyasha was okay through. She could not help worrying about her wild friend. 'Kagome, leave him alone. He is with his brother. He should be safe and will take care off. Well, he better be.' Kagome thought to herself.

"Kagome, we are here. Help me with the suitcases.'' Miroku told her, as he paid the driver and got out of the cab. Kagome follow him and she grabbed her luggage. Miroku smiled at her. "Home Sweet Home.'' He told her, as they step into their apartment building. "Yeah, I guess.'' Kagome said, as she follows her brother up the stairs.

They stepped into their two room apartment and both Miroku and Kagome sat down on the couch which faces the window. When Kagome look outside to window and all she saw was buildings. She kind misses the jungle and she really missed her wild man. She let out a sigh and grabs her bag and dragged it to her room.

"Kagome!'' Miroku shouted at her from his spot on the couch. "What?'' She yelled back and she start to unpack her suitcase. "Can you get me some water? And you do realize that you have to go back to school tomorrow!'' Miroku yelled back at her.

"Say that again.'' Kagome replied to her brother as she stepped out of her room and smiled at him. Miroku was lying on the couch now watching the TV. "Can you get me some water?'' Miroku asked with a smile.

Kagome huffed and rolled her eyes at him. She went to their small kitchen and grabs a glass and filled it up with water. She walks back to the living room where her brother was still in the same spot. He saw her and he sat up and held his hand out for the cup. Kagome smiled and she dumps the water on his lap, Miroku yelp and jumped off the couch. He glared at his sister and he whipped the water from his lap.

"I know, I should have not asked you to get me water.'' Miroku murmured, he left and went into his room to change his clothes. Kagome took his spot on the couch and she changes the channel to the news. 'Let see what going on in the country' she thought to herself. She watches the anchor talking about the new health care plan that congress was discussing and the anchor said something that instating her. "We have been just notified that the lost son of Inutaisho and Izoyai had been found. It is a miracle that this young man has survived. It is report that he was raising by gorillas. I guess that makes him our modern day Tarzan.'' The anchor told her co-anchor with a smile.

"I wonder how Inuyasha is doing.'' She whispered to herself as she turn the TV off and return to her room, to get ready for the next day.

Inuyasha woke up to a high white ceiling; he turned his head and found that he was in a room. He was laying in a huge king sized bed and he was lost. 'Where is Kagome?' he thought to himself as he crawled out of the bed. He looked at the room and saw that there was this huge wall full of square shapes that had black bugs on them. There also was a window that had something to prevent him from going outside. He could see these huge buildings outside his window. 'Maybe that strange white haired man took her?' he thought to himself. He tried to sniff her out; he came to an opening in the wall.

He manages to get the door open and he continued to sniff his love out. All he could smell is that strange white haired man and his green toad friend. There was one other smell, but he didn't know who it was. It was a fruit smell defiantly a woman's smell, but who was it and the smell seems to be getting closer to him. He found himself staring black high heels and as his eyes draw up, he found himself staring into a young woman's brown eyes. She had the smell of the white haired man on her.

'She must be his mate.' He thought to himself, as he watches her gave him a gentle smile. Rin was not shock to see the wild man in front her. Her husband Sesshomaru had gave her a heads up that he was bring his long lost brother home from the jungles. She was shocked to see the resembles between the young man and Sesshomaru shared. She gave him another smile and she told him Hello. He gave her a strange look; He heard that word from Kagome. It must be a way to greet one another, so he tried to mime her and he only got the h out.

His attempt to speak her made her giggle. He was very cute, when he tried. "Rin, Where are you?'' She heard her husband call for her. "I am here in the hall.'' She called back to him. Sesshomaru came to the hall, and found his wife with his brother. His brother growled at him and back away from him, the minute he got close to his wife.

"You don't trust me I see. Hello dear.'' Sesshomaru told his brother as he kissed his wife's check. Rin turn to her husband and asked him "What are you going to do with him? He doesn't speak English. I mean, he seems to understand me, but do you think he can learn to be a man?'' Rin was nervous, she want to know what was her husband's plans to help his brother become a contribute citizens.

"Well, we must teach him to act like a man, and once he masters that. I am planning him to help me run father's business as my partner as he should be. Hopefully by that time, he will have got ready of his jungle's way, and I know the person who to help him reach his goals. Excuse me, my dear. I have a phone call to make.'' Sesshomaru told her, as he walked past his growling brother to his study. He enters it and picked up the phone.

"Jaken, get the number to Miroku Higurashi for me please. Good.'' Sesshomaru told his toad servant. Once Sesshomaru got the number of Miroku, he called that foolish scientist.

"Hello, this is the Higurashi residence that is this calling?'' a woman asked the phone bubble. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "Hello is Miroku Higurashi there. This is Sesshomaru Takeo, and who is this I am talking to." He snapped at her.

"This is sister Kagome. Hello Sesshomaru how is Inuyasha?'' She asked.

"He is good, now girl will you get your brother.''

"Okay, shushes. Hold onto your pants. MIROKU!! PHONE FOR YOU!'' Kagome yelled to her brother.

"Who is it?'' Sesshomaru heard Miroku replied to his sister. "It is Sesshomaru!!'' She yelled back at him. Kagome quickly hand the phone to him and she took a seat on the couch. She was planning to listen to the phone call, when her brother ruin it by taking himself to his room and closed his door. 'Crap!' She snapped her fingers.' I wonder what they are talking about?' she thought to herself, she bit her thumbnail.

"Hello, Sesshomaru.'' Miroku said, as he closed his bedroom door and took a seat at his desk. He was nervous about this phone call. Sesshomaru was his boss and he was wondering if he was going to get the boot. "Hello, Miroku. I need you to do me a favor. Of course, you will be paid.''

"What kind of favor?'' Miroku asked nervously. Now, he was really worry, what did the boss of his company want him to do.

"I need you to teach Inuyasha and make sure he is healthy as horse.'' Sesshomaru told him. Miroku let out a sigh, and silent said a prayer. "Sure, I can teach him but I am not that kind of doctor. I deal with animals.''

"I don't care, find someone who trustworthy and come over tomorrow to start his lesson. Do you understand?'' Sesshomaru told him. Miroku started to nodded but then he realizes that he was on a phone. "Yes Sir.''

"Good. See you tomorrow. Come to the office and I take you there.'' Sesshomaru told him, then he hang up the phone.

"Okay…'' Miroku said, as he realizes Sesshomaru had hanged up on him. Miroku let out a sigh. 'What to do?' he thought to himself as he got ready for bed.

To be continued….

_**Hope you enjoy the story. Thanks for the reviews and have a Merry Christmas! Also HAPPY NEW YEARS too! Hopefully I will have another chapter out soon.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't Own Inuyasha**_

_**Read and Review Please! Thanks for the reviews and Alerts, favs too! So for the horrible grammar and spelling mistakes.**_

Inuyasha woke up to a white sky instead of a blue one or even heard birds squeak in the air. He turns his head and found himself staring at weird vase shape at the side of his head. It had a white hat on it. He was confused by everything that surrounds him. There were things that he had never seen in his life and the room had no life to it. He rolled of the sleeping mat, which by the way was too soft for his liking. He rather is in a tree or something.

He continued to scan everything around him. He crawls to the front of sleeping mat and found a box that was paint in flowers. He opens it and found little toys in it, such as a white dog. For some reason the white dog seem so familiar to him. He gentle put the dog down on the bed and he continued to wander around. He could not smell Kagome and he was a little worry about her.

Was she kidnapped by the white haired man, her brother and that crazy monkey man with them? He must find her and save her from them. He thought fractactly to himself. He smelled the outside from a white door in the front of wall. He heard a growl behind him and then he felt someone grabbed him by the scuff the neck. Inuyasha turn around and found himself staring at the white haired stranger behind him. Inuyasha growl at return at him.

Sesshomaru's golden eyes broad into his brother's eyes. He spoke simple to his little brother. "You cannot leave yet! Now get back to that room and wait for your tutor.'' Inuyasha growled at him and lunged at his brother. Sesshomaru block the attack both alpha males where growling at each other and in a head lock when Miroku walk in the penthouse.

He was shock to find his boss fighting his supposedly lost brother on the first day but then again this Inuyasha fella seems to be the type that would get on Sesshomaru's nerves. Inuyasha somehow got out Sesshomaru's head lock and was again heading toward the door when he got a familiar scent. He found Kagome's brother there sating with the door open and his mouth in awe. He ran to the door and look behind Miroku to see if Kagome was there. She was not. He was ready to bolt outside the door when someone had grab a hold of his hair and was pulling him back into the house. Sesshomaru order Miroku to close the door immendility which Miroku did as he was order.

Sesshomaru then flung his brother up the stairs and he hit the wall hard. Miroku winced as he heard Inuyasha hit the wall hard. "Miroku go upstairs and teach that idiot brother of many some manners and how to act more like a respect demon and not some animal.'' Sesshomaru growl at Miroku before leaving the lobby. Miroku just nodded his head and rush upstairs to see how his pupil was doing. Inuyasha let out a groan as he slow raise from where Sesshomaru had thrown him. He heard that stupid scientist running up the stairs. Inuyasha crunch down and growl at him. Miroku rose his hands up and told him "Wow, wait a minute. I am here to help you. You know teach you then maybe Sesshomaru would let you go and meet some nice girl then you can live happily ever after.''

Inuyasha grabbed Miroku by the neck and then growl to Miroku in his face. "Where is Kagome?'' Miroku had a shock expression on his face when he heard this crazy jungle man talk. He spoke prefect English, but you could tell that he was not very comfortable with it. He was also shock that the wild man know his sister name, but then again she did spend the night with him. "Why you want to know? You never going to see her again.'' Miroku told the wild man, which cause him to get even more angrily. He threat to thrown Miroku over the balcony and Miroku know that he would not survive the drop. "Wait! Haha, I was just kidding with you. You can see her tonight if you put me down and pay attention to your lesion and maybe Sesshomaru would let you see her.'' Miroku tried to bargain with the crazy man.

Inuyasha relax his hold on Miroku's neck and set the man back on his feet. "You promise?'' He asked, his golden eyes buried a hole through Miroku's. "Yes I promise. I would even go and talk to Sesshomaru on your half to see her again.'' Miroku told him quickly. Inuyasha thought to himself for moment then he release Miroku complete and watch as the black haired man fell to the ground grasping his brother.

Miroku looked up and joked with his pupil. "You got quit a grip there. Come on let us beginning our lessons then you can see Kagome. I will even call her and ask her to come and she can help you with your lesson.'' Miroku told him as he usher the near naked man to the classroom.

Kagome was so bored at home. They had arrived home from Africa a week early and she had nothing to do. School did not start till next week and she was schedule to work until the week after, so here she was watching Jerry Springer on Friday morning with nothing to do. She had finished all her books that were required for her to read. She didn't feel like drawing and she had clean the whole house last night when she and Miroku had return home from the airport. She also had gone through all their laundry and everything was wash fold and put away.

She let out another sigh as she watches the man confess to his wife that he was cheating on her with a tranviete. 'Life sucks right now.' She thought to herself as she let out another sigh and close her eyes. The phone start to ring and she got herself up. It was properly for her brother Miroku one of the many girls he was dating.

"Hello'' She asked

"Kagome? Good your home! Can you come to Sesshomaru's place please! I got emergency and I need your help.'' Miroku told her quickly. Kagome just rolled her eyes and typical Miroku. He need her help and he need her to bail him out.

"Do I have to?'' She asked, already knowing the answer. "YES!'' He exclaim into the phone which cause Kagome to wince in pain. "Fine! But I am not eating worms again!'' She returns the yell. "I am not asking for that. There is someone here who wants to meet you. So hurry up and bring those kids books that you keep in the back of your closet.'' Miroku told her. Kagome was shock, how did he know that she keep all those kids books that their parents had given to them over the years.

"I will explain later, but I need you to hurry up and get here. Please Kagome. I really need your help." Miroku beg her, his voice was trembled and she heard in the background something being smash. "I said okay. I am there in 10. Okay bye.'' Kagome told him then she hung up the phone. 'Well, it looks like I got something to do know.' She thought to herself before skipping to bathroom for a quick shower.

To be continued…

_**Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Hopeful the chapters will be coming out more quick for this story and the heir. So review please!**_

_**Jazz**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

_**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Thank you for the reviews and sorry for the horrible grammar /spelling mistakes in this chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or Tarzan**_

_Miroku told her. Kagome was shock, how did he know that she keep all those kids books that their parents had given to them over the years. "I will explain later, but I need you to hurry up and get here. Please Kagome. I really need your help." Miroku beg her, his voice was trembled and she heard in the background something being smash. "I said okay. I am there in 10. Okay bye.'' Kagome told him then she hung up the phone. 'Well, it looks like I got something to do know.' She thought to herself before skipping to bathroom for a quick shower._

Kagome got dress and took a cab to Sesshomaru's place which outside of the city in the Hamilton's. The cab driver pulled up to Sesshomaru's palace and Kagome got out and paid the tab. She slams the door and walk up to the giant white door. When she got ready to knock on the door, the door open reveal a small brunette woman.

Kagome jump back and let out a shriek. "You are Kagome, right?'' the woman asked her. Kagome nodded her head in confused. "Oh, good. Thank God! Come on in!'' She told her and pulled her into the giant house. She shook Kagome's hand. "I am Rin. I am Sesshomaru's mate.''

"Oh, nice to meet you.'' Kagome told her and gave Rin's a bright smile. "INUYASHA! COME BACK HERE!'' Kagome heard her brother's voice through out the lobby. She looks up on the stairs and saw Inuyasha. She was shock to seem him in a pair of brown shorts. Their eyes meet and Kagome blush at the sight of his pale chest. She should be used to the sight of his chest from the past week. Miroku came behind Inuyasha and grabbed him around the waist. "Come on boy, Let go get you dress. Hi, Kagome, I will be with in a moment.'' Miroku called out to his sister. He drags Inuyasha back into his room and tried to get him dress.

Both Rin and Kagome laugh at the struggle that those two were fighting. "Come on, Kagome. You want some tea?'' Rin asked Her . Both of them went to the kitchen and talk about Rin shock about Sesshomaru's finding his little brother.

Sesshomaru was in his office during his paperwork when he heard the loud comunition coming from the front of the house. "Inuyasha! Come back here! Don't you want to look pretty for Kagome?'' Miroku yelled at Inuyasha as another vase crashed to the floor. Sesshomaru heard Inuyasha growled at Miroku and scramble around the doctor.

Sesshomaru let out a sigh and walk calmly down to his brother's room. He flung the door open and found Miroku on Inuyasha's back trying to hold him down trying to pull a red t-shirt on him. "Miroku.'' Sesshomaru called out to Miroku in a dangerous calm voice, which cause Miroku to stop struggling and he had the look of a deer in the highlights.

"Yes?'' Miroku asked him nervous as he got of Inuyasha's back. Sesshomaru look between them and shook his head. "Miroku, I want peace and quiet. Inuyasha listen to the doctor and try to act more civil and less as an animal.'' Sesshomaru told both of them. Miroku nodded his head in agreement and Inuyasha just growled at him. He turns around from the both and calmly put the t-shirt. "Good, now that you are fully clothe. You can talk to the little human girl you like so much.'' Sesshomaru told him and then he left the room.

Inuyasha growled at him again and Miroku let out a sigh as he saw his boss left the room. "Come on, Inuyasha, Let go meet Kagome.'' Miroku told him as he too left the room. Inuyasha was confused. Everyone around him were trying to put clothes on him and trying to make him act like them. He didn't like the man that claims to be his brother. He didn't act like any brother he knows. The black -hair man was some type of healer and Sesshomaru was the leader of the small tribal. Kagome was here and that made him very happy. Inuyasha went down the stairs and follow Kagome's scent to the food room.

Kagome found herself staring into golden eyes of the wild man. She was startled when she found him staring at her. "Hello Inuyasha.'' Kagome told him with a bright smile, which cause Inuyasha to return his own smile to her. He was so happy to see her. She was the only one that he felt most comfort with and he had the fact that he was trapped this wood cave. He needs to get out and be out in nature with the trees and wild animals. He then knows that if he told Kagome that he wants to go she would help him.

He point to himself and then he point to the window with a giant oak tree in the background. Kagome was confused at first. She didn't understand what he was trying to tell her. "Oh, you want to go outside?'' She asked him when she finally took the hint. Inuyasha nodded his head. "Okay, let go.'' Kagome told him and grabbed his hand pulling outside. Miroku followed them outside making sure to watch the wild man. Inuyasha was happy to be outside with giants trees in the background. But it felt so different from home. He took a big whiff of the area and it smelled pollute from different chemicals that made his nose twitch in irritate.

He then noticed that his surrounding was vast different from what he remember. The air was dirt and didn't smell clean and there was no animals anywhere were he could see. He knew right off that he was somewhere new and that frighten him. Kagome and Miroku watch Inuyasha scan his surroundings. Miroku had call Kagome over to this place so she could help civilest Inuyasha and teach him English. He seems to respond remark to her and Miroku could study the lessons. He told Kagome his plans on how he wants her to help Inuyasha and she agrees right away. She felt something for the ape man. She knows it was attraction but could it be something more; she didn't know.

"Naraku, I see that you are home from that little trip you went to early.'' Kagura, his wife told him as she found him sitting in their living room staring at the room. He glared at his wife. "Yes, dear. We had some trouble while we were out there.'' He told her. She smirk at him, her red eyes narrow as she saw the wound on his arm. "I can see and pray tell what happen in Africa, dear husband.''

"A half-breed…and wild ape raise half breed. He ruins my chances to get those damn gorillas.'' Naraku snarled at the mere thought of Sesshomaru's bastard brother. "And what are you going to do about it?'' Kagura asked her husband as she put her arms around him.

"I get him. I will kill him with my bare hands but not before I kill every last one of his gorilla family in front of his eyes.'' Naraku said to her as he forms his revenge against Inuyasha.

To Be Continued…

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for the patients and reviews. **

**Jazz**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha**

_A/N: Here is the next chapter of Inuyasha; the ape man. I hope you enjoy it and sorry for the horrible grammar and spelling errors. Read and Review! Please_

Inuyasha didn't like this new place, it smelt gross and there was no tree. All he saw was weird boxes that people would go into and they want him to stay indoors all day. The only good thing about this place was the woman. He enjoy her scent the most. It helped block all the pollution and garbage that he was smelling.. Her scent smell like some type of exotic flower. The three other men that he had met, he didn't care for them.

"Kagome, we need to go back in. We have to go home soon.'' Miroku told his sister whom was usher Inuyasha back into the house. Inuyasha didn't want to go back into that hellhole. He didn't like be surrounding by those four walls and he hate not seeing the stars at night. "Come on Inuyasha, it getting late.'' Kagome told him with a smile. They enter the lobby of the house and found themselves face to face with Sesshomaru standing there in his suitcase. He was staring at them.

Inuyasha growled at Sesshomaru. He didn't like that bastard. He didn't like that bastard, because he focus him to live in his house and didn't allow him to leave and return back to the forest. "Kagome, please take Inuyasha to his room. I've to talk to your brother.'' Sesshomaru told Kagome. She nodded her head in agreement. "Come on. Let's go.'' She whisper to Inuyasha. He continued to glare and growl at the silver hair man. As he allow Kagome to take him to his room.

"Yes, Sir. What do you want to talk to me about?'' Miroku asked nervous. He closed his notebook.

"You and your sister shall move into my house; starting either tonight or tomorrow. So pack everything you will need.'' Sesshomaru told Miroku, as he grabbed his suitcase. Miroku was shocked and didn't know what to say the least.

"But Sir, my sister is a full time student and she just can't pick up everything thing a move into here.'' Miroku told his boss nervously. He didn't know how his boss was going to react to those news.

Sesshomaru glared at him. " You well do as I say and that goes for your sister.'' Miroku swallowed a gulp. "Yes, sir. Let me go to tell her.'' He told him nervously again.

"Good. Now carrying on. If you need me I will be at the office. Also I expect Inuyasha to stay away from Rin until he understand where he is and what his role is.'' Sesshomaru told him as he walk out and left the house.

Miroku let out a sigh. 'I don't know if Kagome is going to go for this.' He thought to himself as he shook his head. He climb up the stairs. He found Kagome and Inuyasha inside the room on the floor. Kagome had found some flashcards and it looks like she was teaching Inuyasha English. Miroku leaned against the door jam and watch her interact with Inuyasha. She clear was the best teacher to teach him to become more human and less ape man. Kagome noticed that her brother was standing in the door way. "What did he want?'' She ask, as she took the card from Inuyasha's mouth.

"He want us to move into the house and help with Inuyasha. He basically wants around the care for Inuyasha and want us to teach him to be more human.'' Miroku told her in rush. He closed his eyes prepare himself for the fireworks.

"WHAT? I start school in a couple days!'' Kagome shouted at Miroku. She started to grip the cards very tightly cause them to bend. "I know, I know. I told him that but he feels that we are the best to help him since you find him. Also it looks like Inuyasha likes you…a lot.'' Miroku pointed out as Inuyasha started to sniff Kagome's hair. "Come on Kagome, it my job we are talking about.'' Miroku told his sister as he kneed down beside her.

Kagome let out a sigh. She that Miroku loved his job and she didn't want to jeopardy his career for her selfness. Also she need to think about Inuyasha and how it must be so confusing for him. She let out another sigh. "Fine! I move in!'' Kagome told him. He let out a shout of joy and hug his sister before he getting up and running out of the room. "Thank you so much. Also make a list of things you want me to bring over.''

Kagome just blink and shook her head. Inuyasha was shook with it the commotion. He saw Kagome yelled at the black hair man, then they exchanged more words with each other before the man hug Kagome. Inuyasha growled at the man. The man left them be. 'Good!' Inuyasha thought to himself, although he was confused what they where talking about. Kagome continue to show him the flashcards.

Sesshomaru was in his office finishing his paperwork. When his servant Jaken announce Naraku into the room. Sesshomaru glared at man that nearly killed his brother. "What do you want, Naraku?'' Sesshomaru said as he return back to his paperwork.

"I am just going to inform you that you will regret firing me.'' Naraku snarled at Sesshomaru whom had boring expression on his face. "You came all this way to tell me this?'' Sesshomaru asked as he stood up from his desk. "Get out of here, you idiot. You better leave this office before I sue your ass off or better yet get you arrest for attempted murder.'' Sesshomaru said, as he watch two burly security men came into the office.

"This is not over!'' Naraku yelled out, as he fought against the security man. Naraku was dragged out of the office. "Ridiculous'' Sesshomaru said to himself as he return back to his paperwork.

Miroku was watching Inuyasha while Rin showed Kagome her room that she was going to stay in while she was there. Rin was told by her husband to put Kagome next to Inuyasha so he would feel more comfortable to stay there with them. Sesshomaru also told her that he think Kagome was Inuyasha's mate. She agree with his assumed on his observation. Rin open the door to Kagome's room revealing a beautiful room. A beautiful princess style bed made out of oak wood. The cover was a dark violet and the rest of the room had other tints of purple showing it. There was a vendetta by her bed. An entertainment system was right across the bed. " This is so much nicer then my room!'' Kagome exclaimed as she open the chores.

"You like it? I am glared to hear that. You will be next to Inuyasha, so you can make sure that he stay inside the house and stuff.'' Rin told her happily.

"I will do. Thanks.''

"Miroku just left and he should be back shortly with your stuff. Enjoy yourself before we eat dinner. Inuyasha table manners are horrible.'' Rin told her with a giggle.

Kagome shared her giggle. Rin wave bye and left her to herself. Kagome let out a shriek and jumped on the bed in joy. The bed was so soft. She could fall asleep right here and now, maybe this plan was not all that bad of an idea.

Inuyasha was left to himself in his room. He was so happy that Miroku guy had left. It was a large room with a single bed. He had different exotic plants surrounding the room trying to make him feel like he is at home, but he could tell that it was all fake and not his home.

He looked at his window and saw different houses but no trees. He was starting to feel even more home sick. He had to find a way to get back to the forest. Maybe he could take Kagome with him and they could live in their own little hut in the forest with Inuyasha's adopt primitives family.

He put his hand on glass and felt the chill from it. He needs to get out. He took his hand away from the glass and brash his hand against the glass, shattering the glass. His hand was bleeding, but he didn't care. He escape through the window and her careful avoiding the glass because they hurt they a SOB.

He ran across the backyard and jump over the fence. He had to escape this place. He follow his nose and tried to find a forest.

Kagome heard a loud crash by her room. 'Oh, no.' She thought to herself. "Inuyasha!'' She whisper out loud. She jumped up and ran outside her room. She storm into Inuyasha's room and found that his window was broken and she ran up to the window. She called out to him. "Inuyasha'' She watch him jump over the fence.

"What happen here?'' Miroku asked as he carried her stuff into the room. He dropped her stuff and ran to the window. "Inuyasha, just ran away!'' She told him softly as her heart start to beat wildly at the thought of the dangerous he will face out there.

"No!'' Miroku shouted at. "We are so dead.'' He whined to his sister. They looked at each other with worry expression. "Let go! And look for him.'' Kagome said as she hurry left the room.

Miroku sigh. "Fine!'' He followed his sister trying to help her find her wild man.

_A/N: Hoped you enjoy it! Thanks for reading Inuyasha the ape man! A Whole New World is going to be the next story that will be update. See you soon_


End file.
